


What's A Soulmate

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Riarkle, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley asks Farkle if he believes in Soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Soulmate

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Farkle will admit he was thrown by the question. He and Riley were looking up at the planetarium in his room. She came to keep him company while his parents were away…again.

In all honesty coming from Riley, the question wasn’t all that surprising. Riley was a dreamer. She believed in Fairytales, Happy Endings, and all that jazz. In his mind, it didn’t exist. Being in love was possible but it never ended well in his experience.

“No. The idea that you’re put on this earth for someone is ridiculous.” He isn’t in the position to look at her face, but he’s known her long enough to be able to picture it. The long beat of silence was what hit him though. It wasn’t the best thing to say. “Do you believe in soulmates.” He asks already knowing the answer. Of course, she does.

“Yes. ” Riley turns to him, and he does the same. “I mean I didn’t at first but I was watching this show with Maya and they were talking about it and it kinda made me.” Farkle stays quiet for a few moments because he was sure the next words that came from his mouth would be some preach about how it was nearly impossible that a show she watched scientifically explained soulmates.

“And does Maya believe?”

“She believes but she doesn’t think she has one. ”

“And you?” Riley smiles again and shrugs. And turns her head back to the ceiling. Just as a shooting star flys across. Riley shuts her eyes, her lips moving slightly as she wishes on the star. Farkle continues to watch her, wondering if he should tell her none of it was real.

“I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate,” Riley says suddenly. Her eyes never move away from the ceiling, which makes him believe she never meant to say it. It was silly, ridiculous, unreal.

“Why do you think that?” If he was going to do this, he mine as well figure out why she believes as such. A reason that doesn’t end in ‘happy ending’

Riley pulls herself closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder. Farkle settles into her hold.

“Well, they said a soulmate is a kinda like a best friend, someone who knows you more than anyone, someone who inspires you to be a better person, someone who accepts you, who believes in you. And someone you love no matter what.” The images shift above them. As if she’d timed it for this exact moment. both Neptune and Pluto appeared before them. “And no one fits that better than you.”

Farkle looks down at her again, her eyes, however, are focused on what is above them. 

Riley was his best friend, she always influences him to be and do better. From the day they met, Riley encouraged him to be who he was, no matter who that person may be. She stuck with him through his constant debate losses because she believed one day he would win because she believed one day he could win. And there was no denying he loved her. 

“Science can’t explain everything Farkle.” She says interrupting his thoughts. He looks back up. If there was the slightest possibility what she described was a soulmate,there was no doubt she was his. And that didn’t sound bad at all.


End file.
